


Vastitude

by DJlovely77



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, First lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Fanfic, OOCness, Quadrant Confusion, be warned, but i don't feel like tagging, i guess, karkat taking advantage of gamzee's trust, maybe later - Freeform, probably other things too, tagging's stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJlovely77/pseuds/DJlovely77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't understand what's even happening anymore. Why do you always make such huge mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction and lemon. That's like a double kill to all you hardcore fans out there. They all just left this page. Now to the less hardcore but still pretty devoted Homestuck and fanfic fans, oocness, rape, unrequited love, quadrant confusion, and much more is in this. Unbetad, proceed at your own risk. Could I get some tips and feedback? It'd be helpful. Another large group of people just left this page. To y'all lovies left, enjoy. I'll update soon.

"Is this okay, Gamzee?" Your moirail asked uncertainly. He tilted his head down so he could look into your dazed eyes. His held doubt and something else. Fear, maybe? You didn't really pay much attention to it, though, you were too occupied with trying to get his hands back into motion.  
"Motherfucking, yes! Get back to making those miracles." You demanded, desperately grinding into him from below. Your moirail was instantly back on you. Kissing, licking, and occasionally nipping the side of your neck. Hands were caressing, exploring your bare torso. He gently rubs that one incredibly sensitive spot on just above your hipbone, and attacks the pulse on your neck. A loud sigh of pleasure escapes you.  
You should explain before this goes any farther. It was early evening when your favorite palebro bardged into your hive. He said he needed you to help him really bad. Of course, being the wicked motherfucking best friend you are, you swore you'd help him in any way you possibly could. Honestly, you didn't expect for him to ask for your virginity. He didn't even tell you why, but agreed anyways, that's what moirails did. Right?  
Your thoughts were interrupted as he shoved down your pants. There were rough touches along your thighs. You felt yourself blush. You've never really been self conscious, but when your best bro is staring at your naked body and planning on putting his buldge in you, you think you have a good reason to. As fingers danced closer to your more "private" regions, you began to have second thoughts. Sure, you were helping a brother out, but he was asking for something you held very motherfucking dear. Something you couldn't get back. Something you were saving for Tavros.  
There was a rush of warm air just above your ear. You gazed up at him. His face was just as flushed as yours, he was breathing slowly, softly. He looked so... happy for some reason. There was a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips, lust and adoration was prominent in his eyes. Did this really mean THAT much to him? No, it couldn't, his eyes also held guilt. Why was that?  
The touches stopped. Eye contact was made. The other discarded his pants and carelessly threw them across the room. You were both fully naked now and it scared the fuck out of you. This was really gonna happen. Next thing you knew your legs were yanked apart and wrapped around his tiny waist. Your back was being forcefully pushed all the way back down to the floor. He slowly leaned down.  
Kissing was something that made you feel even worse. You knew you were making a bad decision, but why aren't you stopping this? This was too far into red territory for your liking. But, as he slowly moved his lips against yours and rocked his hips, you couldn't help but moan. He begins to push more insistently against you. Soon, there's a tongue in your mouth. His buldge was thrashing between your legs, but he kept it from going in you by backing up a bit. The whole thing was wrong, but it felt good. What's the reason for that?  
"Sorry, Gamzee, but I can't hold back any longer. This is gonna hurt." He says so uncharacteristically. No curses or anything. Just as he moves to push into your nook you realize, wasn't he supposed to prepare you first? He didn't even ask if you were ready. What was he doing? Why did he want something so precious to you? Was he using you? That unbidden thought rose to your mind. You never thought that he would, but he was certainly acting like it. You feel his buldge prod at your entrance.  
"Wait!" He halts giving you a questioning look. You continue, " You know that I've been trying to all up and help a brother out. I know that I said I would, but I'm getting some seriously bad vibes, bro. I guess it just don't feel right. This ain't pale, it's red and I'm not really chill with that. Can we just slam a motherfucking Faygo or somethin' instead, best friend?" It's quiet for a moment and you hope you didn't mess anything up. He hasn't moved an inch, so your legs are still wrapped around his waist and his buldge was still searching for a place to slide up in. "Bro?" Your voice is barely more than a whisper now. He shifts,pulling himself closer to you.  
"I'm sorry." Was all you heard before something breached your entrance. It burned and tore your delecate insides. Blood dripped from your nook, but he just pounded into you. You screamed at him to stop. You screamed no. Unrelenting he only got faster. He was hurting you. You even told him that he was hurting you, but all he did was shake his head, close his eyes, and tried to tune you out. His moans got louder, you started sobbing, pleading for him to stop. Not long after you felt something fill you. He used you as a pail. His movements stopped.  
His weight disappeared from on top of you. You heard the rustling of clothing as he got dressed. Without so much of a glance he left you on the floor of your living block, covered in genetic material, blood, and tears. Why did he hurt you?


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title. Stuff happens. Smexy times. Ya know, the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is detailed smut in this chapter. Also, I always thought of Gamzee to be kinda innocent. So when Karkat raped him, he thought Karkat was hurting him, not of raping him. He understood what happened but refuses to think of it that way. You can't blame him though. What would you do if you were in this situation? Anyways, there's probably a lot of errors in this and it most likely will be very repetitive. Proceed at your own risk. I wrote this on a phone, so if spelling/grammatical errors annoy you, leave. Just get off this page right now. Without further ado to y'all remaining lovies, enjoy!

Just as you get out of your abulation chamber (is that what it's called?) there's a knock at you door. You knew it was one of your friends trying to check up on you. After Karkat left several days ago you decided to shut yourself in. That way no one would ever know about what happened. Intending to ignore the persistent stream of knocks, you sluggishly dress yourself. Your nook was still sore from when Karkat violated you, so you were extra careful when it came pulling your pants on.

"Uhhh, Gamzee, umm, are you alright? I'm, uhhh, worried about you. Umm, you haven't talked to anyone in, uhhh, a couple of, ummm, days. Gamzee, are you, um, there?" You froze on the spot when you heard Tav's sweet voice. For a split second you considered not answering the door. It'd spare him the pain of seeing how much of a mess you are. That thought quickly disappears from your thinkpan, though. You really don't want to leave another bro hanging.  
You stumble over your feet as you make your way to your door. Creaking it open, you look down at him. Whatever expression he had disappears as soon as he sees you. Shock, concern, and so many other things flash across his face within the moment he gets a look at you. You get it, your face paint is smeared on disorderly, your skinnier than usual (from not being able to eat since the incident), damp hair is carelessly plastered to your face, your eyes are puffy and swollen from crying, and all in all you look sick and awful. You find that you cannot fight the grin that dances across your lips as you see him, despite his pained expression.  
"What's up my brother?" Is all you can manage to ask. Your voice is scratchy and sounds just as bad as you look. He just stares at you like he doesn't know who or what you are. "Come on in and get your chill on bro." You take it upon yourself to push his four wheel device inside. Your smile fades as soon as you shut the door behind him. You glanced at the spot you and Karkat were a few days previous. Suddenly, you felt the overwhelming feeling of needing to cry. No, not in front of Tavbro, no.  
"Gamzee?" He sqeaks as translucent indigo tears begin to form in the corners of your eyes. "What's wrong? Are you, uhh, okay?" No, no, no, he's not supposed to see you like this. You "Gamzee." He repeats you name much more sternly. You turn your head to face the other way. He shouldn't have to see this. "Look at me." You stubbornly refuse to. "Tell me what's, umm, wrong. I could, uhhh, help you." Something wet rolls down your cheek. You begin to rub almost violently to clear the liquid from your eyes, vainly trying prevent yourself from sobbing.  
Tav's hand clamps around you wrist and gently pulls you down to him. He sees your tears softly wipes them away. You can't help it, place your legs on either side of his and (being mindful of your messed up nook) seat yourself in his lap. Shaking arms come to wrap around you waist as you wrap yours around his neck. You don't know when you began to cry anguished sobs, but soon your face is in the crook of his neck and his hands are carefully rubbing your back in an attempt to calm you down.  
"I'm so motherfucking sorry, Tav! I-I'm just..." You start as soon as the constant flow of tears begins to waver. You pull back a little to look at him in the eyes. He shushes you and removes a hand from your waist to cautiously reach for your jaw. Your head is tilted down towards him and then your lips meet. The kiss was shy at first, lips just barely brushing.

"I'm, uhh, flushed for you, Gamzee. I've been, umm, wanting to tell you that, but, uhh, if you don't feel the same way, it's, umm, cool, I, uhh, guess." The other troll said nervously after short kiss. You fucking beamed when you heard that. Maybe today won't be so bad after all. You sure hoped so.  
"I've got some wicked red feelings for you too, Tavbro. Guess that means we're all up and motherfucking matesprits now, or some shit like that." Now, it was his turn to smile.  
"Yeah! We're, uhh, matesprits now, aren't we?" He said sounding completely elated. Both of his arms returned to your waist, holding you tightly. Your arms sprang around his neck as you leaned into each other. This time, he wasn't shy about the kiss. He molded your lips together and moved them in just the right way. You tilt your head to the side even more when he deepens the kiss, tongue slowly sliding across the insides of your lips. Your tongues engaged in a sensual dance as his hands began to slide across your hips and waist. He coaxed a moan out of you when he licked at the sensitive spots in your mouth. And you couldn't help but realize how perfect he felt against you.  
You tensed slightly when the tips of his fingers began to play with the the bottom of your shirt. He stopped his movements to whisper, " It's okay. I'm not, uhhh, going to force you to do anything you don't want to. Do you want me to stop?" Did you? It was clear that he wasn't going to make you do anything, but did you really want to disappoint him like that? He seemed perfectly happy with what he was doing a minute ago. Did you want to keep him from happiness? Of course not! Since Karbro's already used you, you should let your matesprit do the same, for his pleasure. You were being selfish for not wanting to please him.  
You shake your head slightly. "No, don't stop, I'm chill with this, just... all up and take it slow, Flushbro." You're gonna let him take what he wants.  
"Okay, Gamzee. Whatever you, uhh, want ." He gives you one last tender kiss on the lips before moving to kiss a trail down your neck ( thankfully, the marks Karkat left disappeared yesterday). His warm hands slide up your shirt, feeling your upper body for a minute before he quickly removes himself from you to take it off. You return the favor, mindful of his horns, before he latches back onto your neck and sucks.

Everything moves by too fast for your liking. Before you know it, you're both naked and the tip of his finger is teasing the outside of your dripping nook. He gives you a questioning look, asking for permission. You nod and gasp when it pushes in. It stings a little, but it's not unbearable. At first he moves it in slow, shallow motions, then he begins to pump it in and out of you. It starts to feel good after a little while, so you push back onto his finger. A second finger is added and it hurts, like a sharp stab of pain, but you try not to show it. He scissors them and the stretch burns. It doesn't start feeling good again until he curls his fingers and they brush against something. A loud moan warbles through your lips. He adds another finger and you rock against them. You didn't know anything could feel so good. But, it's not enough! You need more! 

"Oh, Tav, please!" You begin to beg, frantically rocking against him. You spread your legs farther apart to push his fingers in deeper. He smirks and ignores you pleas. You realize that he's gonna tease you before you get any real satisfaction. He moves his fingers so amazingly that it drives a new sound out of you every time they shift. He's on your neck again, kissing and whispering such beautiful praises to you. You gasp, moan, purr, mewl, and very nearly scream as he continues, unable to return the favor.

Finally, after what feels like forever, he takes pity on you. His fingers slide out and his hands wrap around your hips. He steadies you and then your being lowered onto his buldge. "Are you, uhhh, ready?" His voice streams in from beside your ear. You nod frantically, trying to push down on him. He holds you in place by the hips. "This might, umm, hurt a bit. Don't, uhh, worry, I'll, ummm, go slow." He finally lowers you, sinking you down on his buldge.

You sink down too fast and cry out, tears beginning to form in your eyes. He brings his hand up to your face once again to wipe away the tears. He mutters encouragements telling you how wonderfully tight you are, how beautiful, amazing, and sweet you are. You tighten your grip around his neck and start attacking his lips. He just holds onto you like your the most precious thing in existence.

Once you deemed yourself ready, you bring your hips back up before slamming back down. Both of you make drawn out moans of bliss. It still kinda hurts, but in a good way. You set a slow rhythm. His hands were on your hips to help you lift your weight. His buldge hit your sensitive spot dead on and the sound you made was nothing short of humiliating. He looked up at you with such adoration and love, he was cooing in your ear and kissing you every chance he could. It's wonderful to know that someone wants you.

His buldge hits that spot too many times to count. He's touching you in all the right ways, all the right places. It's almost too much. Your abdomen clutches and feel like your going to explode. You moan out an urgent "Bucket!", but he keeps going. He whispers that it's all right, to come without a bucket. You tried to protest, but you couldn't hold it back any longer. "Tavbro!" You screamed as a torrent of indigo covered your chests and lower parts as you came. You tighten around his buldge as you come, sending him over the edge as well. Warmth filled you nook and his genetic material slid down your thighs, but you didn't mind. It felt rather pleasant.

You slumped against each other, utterly exhausted. You lift yourself off of him and lean down for another kiss. "That was motherfucking miraculous, my brother." He beams.

"Yeah, it, uhh, was!" The way he said it made you never want him to leave. You liked how you forgot about Karbro when you were with him. You wanted him to stay and take care of you. Suddenly, you were stuck with a miraculous idea.

"Hey, my wicked matesprit, do you wanna crash here tonight (or is it today?)? " The smile on his face was the biggest miracle of all.


End file.
